This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring and positioning reams of paper onto a conveyor system, and particularly to a feeding conveyor for wrapping machines.
The feeding of paper ream wrapping machines using sheets of wrapping or packing paper poses the problem of centering such reams onto the conveyor such that the longitudinal centerline of the latter coincides with the ream centerlines regardless of the ream size.